The Path Unknown
by SouthernBelle2014
Summary: Prince Lawrence believes he has already found his true love with the famous actress, Adelaide Winston, but when his parents force him to have a selection 'for the good of the kingdom', will he change his mind? Follow Lawrence on this journey for love and where hopefully he will find himself and decipher who he is really meant to be with. (SYOC Open) Author's Note: I take guest SYOC
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! I wrote a prologue just to give some more background on the story and because I feel it will help with the plot in the future. Feel free to submit characters!**

"What is the meaning of this!" she hollered. He hadn't yet seen her face, but he knew exactly who it was by that screech- his girlfriend, Adelaide Winston. He turned to see her approaching quickly, chocolate brown hair flying behind her and her bright emerald eyes lit with a fire. She was furious. Honestly, he couldn't blame her. He was furious too.

"Who do your parents think they are?"

"The King and Queen of Illea. I'm sorry Adelaide. I get no say."

"To hell you don't get a say. You are the prince and you have a girlfriend!"

"A girlfriend the kingdom isn't allowed to know about _because_ my parents always said I might have to have a Selection."

She let out a crazy howl, like a madman, "You told me there was little chance. You told me when you turned twenty we could come out to the public. Well your twentieth birthday is in four months, and your parents just announced your Selection, so I guess what you say can't be trusted."

She took a second to pause, collecting her thoughts, before continuing, "You know what? Screw your parents. I can announce whatever I want to the kingdom. I'm a public figure for God's sake. I kindly suggest you inform them that I will not put up with their little stunts." Adelaide practically hissed the last line.

Lawrence knew his girlfriend could get fired up. After all, they had been dating in secret for a year, but this angered him. It threatened his family. It threatened his kingdom. The unexpected smack of his palms on the table as he stood didn't get any reaction from Adelaide though. She held firm in her stance which just made him angrier.

"You threaten my family or my kingdom one more time, and I will end your career."

She stormed out of the room practically spitting, but he still loved her. Of course he was going to talk to his parents because this affected his life as well.

Lawrence had folded the magazine announcing his Selection in half and stuffed it in his grey suit coat to present to his parents, and hurriedly walked down the hall to his father's office. They were always in there together. Lawrence always admired the co-dependent relationship of his parents. They worked well together and appeared to love each other very much. They took each other's opinions into consideration, and they would usually take his; however, he wasn't sure if they would this time.

He didn't bother to knock when he entered the office choosing the much grander entrance of the unexpected arrival. He found his mother sitting gracefully on his father's desk looking over a document for him. His father was carefully removing his reading spectacles and placing them to the side. They both turned their heads when their son entered the room, his mother's mouth dropping to form an 'o'.

"Hello Lawrence," his mother droned, dropping the papers to give her child a hug. She tried to stroke his hair but he gently pushed her off.

"Now is not the time mother. I need to talk to y'all about this magazine article my _girlfriend_ just delivered to me.

"She can not be your girlfriend anymore, son. I'm sorry, but it's for the good of the kingdom," his father replied calmly.

Lawrence narrowed his eyes, unsatisfied with this response, "I love her, and you are trying to take that feeling away from me? Your only child?"

"To be entirely honest, I don't believe this is true love, but rather you have been blinded by her physical attraction and fictional charm to the point that you are enamored with her. If you paid attention to her actual personality you would see the girl is selfish and doesn't care about you as a person but rather your ascension to the throne"

Now Lawrence was furious. How dare his dad criticize his woman? The only woman Lawrence could see himself loving. Who could better understand his life in the spotlight than Adelaide Winston, arguably the most famous young actress in all of Illea.

"So this is about my choice in a girlfriend and not actually the good of the kingdom?"

His mother looked at him, and he could see the spark of anger in her eyes. Lawrence took two steps back knowing this was not going to end in his favor.

"I must admit Lawrence," she crooned,"the decision was primarily influenced by the fact that I saw the two of you in the castle getting rather physical, but then saw her leave to berate a staff member for no reason other than to be cruel. Now, if you want to marry a girl like that I'm sure there will be at least one villain in the bunch for you to choose, but I absolutely refuse to have that Adelaide Winston join my family and slowly but surely ruin my kingdom because she doesn't know what she doing. She only knows that she wants the crown."

"Say whatever you want mother, but you can't change the way I feel. I will have your Selection, but if I can not find a woman I like, I will marry who I want even if that person is Adelaide Winston."

With that, Lawrence left the room.


	2. Form (will delete later)

**Hey Guys! I am writing a SYOC for the Selection. This story will take place before Maxon's selection. I want to get characters in before I start writing so please feel free to DM me or leave your submission in the comments if you're a guest. I am from the south so I tend to use the word y'all a lot just a heads up. Anyways I'm placing the form below. Thanks guys!**

Summary: Prince Lawrence believes he has already found his true love with the famous actress, Adelaide Winston, but when his parents force him to have a selection 'for the good of the kingdom', will he change his mind? Follow Lawrence on this journey for love and where hopefully he will find himself and decipher who he is really meant to be with.

 _Name:_

 _Age (16-20):_

 _Caste:_

 _Province:_

 _Job:_

 _Looks (skin tone, eye color, hair color, hair style, height, build, etc.):_

 _Personality:_

 _Family:_

 _Friends:_

 _Background:_

 _Why did they enter:_

 _Skills:_

 _Education:_

 _Fears:_

 _Ideal First Date:_


End file.
